Cake
also known as Marie-Joseph Jesus Paul Didier Yves Roch Forte Gilbert du Motier, Marquis de Robert La Foyette Cake CXXXVI, is an adventurer who was originally born a noble. He is 9th in line for the throne of Aigredoux. He requested to explore the rest of the World and claim more land for Aigredoux, in order to make history. Ignorant of the outside world he is know searching through the world of One Piece with the goal of exploring all its lands and conquering the world for his Country. He is currently banned from 4 provinces and has a bounty of 25 Appearance His slouch and constant glazed lifeless expression, makes him seem gloomier than he really is. He is a very slim, tall young man with medium length black hair and a dark eye. One of his most noticeable features is the shadow below each of his eye, a result of sleep deprivation. His other eye is covered by an eye-patch ( it is noted both eyes are fully functional, but he feels most adventurers have eye-patches). His Hair also slighty looms above his eyebrows no matter how much sun is shining he always has a shadow over his eyebrows. When he flips up his eye-patch there is a bunny design on it, showing a bit of Cake's real character. He dons a white-long sleeved cardigan which is often kept unbuttoned, with a turtle neck striped sweater which is red and white. He also has a black regal robe sashed around his waist, with two flintlocks slung upon them. He also carries a golden butter knife in his inside pocket. He wears long black pants with fur lined against the ends, the inside is a regal purple shaded leather. He also has white furred moccasins. He has a distinct walk, his signature slouch. He is known to walk like a wet noodle. He calls it the adventurers strut however he looks rather lazy and morbid. He also has a tattoo on the back of his neck, which can only be seen when he lifts his hair it says " Sour ". As a Child he had curly red hair, yet his eyes were still as motionless and had the shadow below them. Personality Cake is a very perplexing, deep character. He often has a tendency to be rather lazy, yet he is energetic at times. He is jovial, yet stern. He is talkative, yet quite. The best way to describe Cake is that he is a character who has more mood swings than a person using marijuana. The only trait of himself that is constant is his lawlessness. He is quite rebellious, he will not take what an authority gives him without analyzing it. Which is to say if someone were to tell him to do something, if he didn't feel like it was important he would just avoid it. However mannered and obedient he seems on the outside, in is mind are ideas so dangerously robust that they might shock the entire world. His wild spirit, could be the reason that, he also has a very romanticized view of the world, He is very adventurous and is more interested in exploration and discovery than bettering his nation. At a young age, when he was rather lonely all he had were books of explorers, adventurers, and pirates. All these stories portraying very unrealistic, swash-buckling tales. He is a dreamer, he constantly has big ideas, and visions that are sometimes quite impossible. So he aspired to be like that, Cake has now become very proud, very adventurous, witty, and very adaptive. However his romanticized ideas often lead him into trouble, he claims he will never hit a woman, which could lead into a lot of trouble. He can also be wild in the sense of debauchery, when he drinks or is intoxicated he becomes energetic, and will often sing. He is known to handle his drinks, and be able to dance. When he is intoxicated his voice is that of a beggar, and he is quick to jump into fights. It is quite interesting becomes when he trys to use his fighting style, it resembles drunken master style. Cake is looking always to experience life for all it is, he has no interest in being complacent, he wants to suck all the goodness out of life, and observe it for all it is. Cake is always trying to see the world in it's entirety, he loves nature and loves being outdoors. He is known to have the characteristics of a Animal, rather than a king. However, he does have certain kingly attributes. Cake hates to see people hurt, whenever someone is being attacked he will do whatever is in his power to stop their suffering. When someone is in danger Cake becomes very stern, and resembles a true king. But, most of the time he is just having a good time. Relationships Acer Acer is his mother's uncle, and the only remaining family member on his mother's side. He is the head of the guard, and is in command of the King's personal bodyguards. He is also a General, and an Admiral of the Kingdom of Aigredoux, that is why Cake admires him. Cake sees him as his only authority, and the only one he has to answer to. His great uncle is his hero and idol, and the reason Cake aspires to be an explore. Cake goes to him for advice, and assistance. Acer is also Cake teacher, he has taught Cake everything he knows, and is the only one that loves Cake regardless of his status. Cake deeply respects his uncle, and Cake always wants to make his uncle proud. He may not always show it but He loves Acer, and deeply cares about him. Stepmother He hates his stepmother, whenever he is told to do something by her, he obeys but in his heart he disobeys. He despises his stepmother, in a way he subconsciously blames her for his mothers death. She has always called him and idiot for his dreams, and that he was a disgrace to his noble status. Cake CXXXV(His Father) He sees his father as a rival and as a Tyrant. He does not even consider his father the King, it is noted the only time he ask anything of his father, is when he asks to explore the world. He is not close to his father, and does not make the attempt to know his father. Unlike his siblings who are constantly around his father, he is at a distance and does not view his father as anything more than the man who impregnated his mom. He doesn't feel like he owes his father anything except to be obedient. Abilities and Powers Cake is known to look like a wet noodle, yet looks can be rather decieving, he was the strongest of his 29 siblings, he was chosen to be the next ruler of his country but he refused. He was trained and instructed by one of the survivors of Aigredoux's first attempt at exploration. At an early age, he was thought how to harden spear tips and arrow heads, with haki. He was thought how to defeat enemies by purely prediction and haki. He was also thought how to juggle a large boulder, which includes heading the boulder. His strength is quite extraordinary, but it is his agility and accelaration, that is quite monstrous. He was once even mistaken for Nova blade. He is also quite acrobatic, he often does flips and he is quite good at attacking someone in any position or area possible. Like any other adventurer, he is quick on his feet and can quickly analyze the opponents technique and adjust accordingly. Swordsmanship He is very skilled with the rapier, his thrusts and jabs are knock to be like getting hit with a rifle. He also is a master of feint with his rapier, he can often make the rapier "dissapear" and because of him being ambidextrous, he often uses flight-of-hand ( an illusion used by magicians) to trick the eye. He can break a boulder with the air slash of his thrust. He can pierce stone and iron walls with a thrust, and he is known to cut steel like butter. He is known to have an extended after slash, meaning his air slashes are generally bigger and thinner. Weapon Expert As a royal, he was instructed in all sorts of weapons, the bow, spear, shield, axe, long sword, halberd, the javelin, crossbow, cannons, bo staff, and knives. He is known to be the most skilled warrior in his country so it is implied that he is quite capable with these weapons, and he has a lot of expertise. Marksmanship He is known to always add curve to his arrows (which is quite abnormal), At a young age he could never shoot an arrow straight they would always curve, this is a slight problem as he cannot hit a target dead on, but with haki this only makes his arrow stronger. ~L'alizé A fighting style Acer developed which is based off certain French karate kicks, and swift parkour movements. L'Alize Literally means in French "tradewind". This style also incorporates some Savate techniques, making some of his kicks similar to Sanji's. His naturally limber muscles, and noodle like body makes his kicks strike with the sting of a whip. Cake with this fighting style can attack in any position, he could be back to back with his opponent and strike his opponent in the center of the opponents chest. In combination with his rapier he often defeats foes with ease. Physical Attributes His power is quite astonishing, As a child he could lift boulders with ease, He would often outlift the strongest of the royal soldiers. Yet His kick power was always the most outstanding of his power, his kick can decapitate an average man at full power. Imbedded with haki, a normal kick was known to shatter 9 ribs of an average man. His speed is insane, He can move so quick an advanced soru could match his speed. He cannot go constantly fast like soru, but he uses his speed in burst of pace. He can quickly accelerate his pace, and dictate a battle with his speed. His speed is described as " Explosive". His endurance cannot be accurately measured because it is extremely hard to hit his vital points. His body structure and his breeze like movements make it hard for opponents to hit him directly. He often spins off of punches , and contorts his body so the blow is not effective. He often moves with the strike rather then against it causing the power to decrease, and so he does not take too much damage. Sleight of Hand "Sleight of Hand is the set of techniques used by a magician (or card sharp) to manipulate objects such as cards and coins secretly. Sleight of hand is not a separate branch of magic, but rather one of the means used by a magician to produce an effect." Cake uses this technique effectively, He will often disguise his opponents by making them focus on things rather than what they should be, hence like a magician. Hence how he could be clearly holding his rapier but it seems like it has completely disappeared. Mind Games Cake in a combination with L'alize and Sleight of hand makes it appear that he has an after shadow, silhouettes and mostly feints. This gets into the heads of People they see him as a devil, or a phantom. He uses this to his advantage, because it makes it increasingly easier for him to use his sleight of hand magic, making him very dangerous when he has a grip on one's mind. Haki Kenbunshoku Haki: Color of Observation His use of this haki is quite odd, he only seems to be capable of using it when he wants to, he cannot always sense things. Showing both a lack of control and ignorance. He doesn't have a firm understanding of Haki, but once in a blue moon he does detect the oddest things; Which helps him more than he knows. He has always been a good judge of character so he can tell a person's intent by merely spotting them. Busōshoku Haki: Color of Armaments He can harden his strikes and his entire body effectively, he can also sharpen or harden any weapon he uses. However he cannot use it offensively ( as Rayleigh used it). He cannot use it to make a barrier, he can however harden himself with ease and he can strike Logia fruit users indefinitely. Haōshoku Haki: Color of the Conquering King He showed a mere glimpse of it, when he locked eyes with his Father. Three of the people there collapsed, he is ignorant of his true ability with it. Misc. Trivia *His name is a parody of the French general La Fayette, who aided in the American Revolutionary war. * He is Cake the 136th. (hence CXXXVI) * His fighting style is based of a Rumble Fighter style. Crime and Punishment First Bounty- Bounty given 25 Reason: Public Urination. 'Banishments-' *Banish in the four provinces of Talix, for refusing to marry the Kings daughter. Category:Male Category:Former Noble Category:Protagonists Category:Adventurer Category:Explorer Category:Weapon Wielder Category:Weapon Specialist Category:Martial Artist Category:Swordsmen Category:Archer Category:Calm Belt Characters